Esa Nena
by gambacho
Summary: Raven es una adolescente enamorada de Luna que tiene veintiún años y busca tener su atención ¿Qué pasara con ellas si deciden llevar esa relación?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí otro Luna x Raven espero les guste, de antemano gracias por leerme

Comían un pastel de carne increíble, además del aderezo dulce como le gustaba, estaban en aquel pequeño restaurante que siempre visitaban, estaban las de siempre Luna, Clarke, Lexa y Derrick, siempre acostumbraban a llegar después de las clases de la mañana de la universidad, Clarke, Lexa y Luna se conocían desde el ultimo años de la escuela y Derrick lo conocieron en la universidad y termino siendo parte del grupo, ese restaurantes eran de los Reyes, vecinos de Luna.

"¡Por dios Sra. Reyes va a matarme! Cada vez están más buenos estos pasteles" – la señora le regalo una sonrisa a la castaña que siempre le llevaba clientes indirectamente, siempre algún chico o una chica que quería estar cerca – "Raven, trae un poco arroz por favor" – miró al hombre a su lado – "Te aseguro que vas a amar el arroz de aquí"

La señora Reyes preparo el arroz que a Luna le gustaba, Raven que trabajaba en las tardes en local de sus padres lo llevó, lo puso en la mesa y se sentó entre Derrick y Luna esta le abrazó

"Espero te guste" – sonrió a la castaña – "Lo he preparado yo, para que no tengas ninguna queja cuando nos casemos"

Clarke y Lexa se miraron y rieron, se preguntaban cuando Luna se iba a dar cuenta que Raven hablaba muy en serio cuando hablaba de casarse con ella

"Te ensuciaste un poco la mejilla" – Derrick tomó una servilleta para limpiarla

"La limpiare yo" – sacó un pañuelo y la limpió

"Gracias" – le atrajo y abrazó cariñosamente, la morena siempre cuidaba de ella a pesar de ser más joven

"¡Reyes! ¡Deja de holgazanear y ven a ayudar!" – su madre podía ser impertinente

"Anda a ayudar a tu madre" – Luna dio un beso en la frente a Raven para que esta se fuera, ella siempre quería estar con los grandes

"Bien, solo porque me lo pedís vos" – empujo con fuerzas a Derrick hasta lograr sacarlo del asiento y miró a Clarke y a Lexa – "les daré un postre del que quieran si lo hacen"

Ambas chicas se miraron, Clarke ayudo al chico a levantarse y luego ambas se sentaron cada una al lado de Luna dejándola a ella fuera del alcance del chico, ambas observaron una sonrisa amplia en la pequeña adolescente

"Ella está decidida a casarse con vos" – Luna se echó a reír al escuchar lo que la ojiverde decía

"Vamos, ella es como mi hermanita, dejen de molestarla" – después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ellas habían cambiado de asiento – "¿Por qué se movieron?" - sus amigas cada vez eran más raras

"Por dios, ni siquiera se dio cuenta" – Lexa sintió pena por ella y se lo dejo saber

"Basta, dejen ese tema, Raven es como mi hermanita" – pidió que terminaran con el tema

"Pero no lo es y la única que parece que no se ha dado cuenta es ella" – Clarke se dirigió a Lexa y señaló a la castaña quien parecía fastidiada porque hablaban de ella, como su amiga podía ser tan distraída

Terminaron de comer y decidieron irse, todos se despidieron de la señora Reyes que siempre las recibía con mucha amabilidad, después de un momento Raven corrió y le abrazó

"No se te ocurra volver a irte sin despedirte de mí" – su cara de enojo se esfumo cuando la castaña le sonrió – "No te aproveches de mí"

"Lo siento, lo siento" – dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la morena y esa parecía estar en el paraíso solo con eso, la castaña recibió una llamada y se retiró un momento de todos

Raven miró al tal Derrick con una cara de amenaza

"Mantén alejada tu ridícula barba de mi Luna, solo yo puedo ser su esposa" – él se asustó un poco, aquella cosa era pequeña pero aterradora – "aleja tus asquerosas manos pervertidas de ella"

Luna regresó dio un beso en la mejilla a Raven y se despidió

"Nos vemos nena" – se volvió antes estar demasiado lejos al recordar algo – "¡Ah! Raven, este sábado no podré ir al museo con tu clase, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer"

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué? ¡Lo prometiste!" – Miró al hombre al lado de ella – "¿Acaso piensas dejar que ese barba de chivo te toque?"

La castaña se echó reír, no podía contenerse, esa chiquilla si sabía hacerle reír, disfrutaba mucho de sus locuras aunque a veces se pasara.

"No fastidies, ve ayudar a tu madre, no quiero una esposa perezosa" – la chiquilla sonrió ampliamente, la castaña podía sentir su cálida sonrisa en su cuerpo entero, como le gustaba que ella estuviera bien

Clarke y Lexa se miraron cómplices de nuevo y empezaron a secretearse

"El problema es que Luna no se ha dado cuenta que Raven habla en serio" – Clarke dijo a su novia

"No, el único problema es que esta cabeza hueca ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que también está enamorada de esa adolescente" – ambas se miraron y sonrieron – "Necesitamos saber cómo terminara esto" asintieron las dos

Después de medianoche, la castaña llegó a su casa, esa soledad era bastante fea, después que sus padres y su hermano muriera en aquel accidente, ella había estado sola pero el apoyo y cariño de los Reyes siempre había sido fundamental para sobrellevar ese dolor y esa soledad.

Vio en la mesa un recipiente con galletas, una chocolatada y una nota con el aroma de su pequeña vecina

" _Sueña conmigo por favor… x.o.x.o_ " esa letra era fácil de reconocer, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y le hacía sentirse acompañada

"¡Luna!" – Llamaba desde su balcón – "Llegaste bien" – se subió sobre el mismo para curiosear y ver si ella estaba ahí, sonrió al verla asomarse

Era una confianzuda pero poco le importaba, ella estaba ya sobre su balcón como hacía todos los viernes desde pequeña, escaparse y quedarse a dormir con ella, le vio deslizarse, corrió tan rápido como pudo para lograr agarrarla, la atrajo hacia ella, podía sentir sus manos aferrarse a su pecho, le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sintió por un momento que moriría si ella caía.

"Lu… estoy bien" – aún se sentía asustada pero sabía que estaba segura entre sus brazos, podía escuchar su acelerado corazón y de verdad que no deseaba salir de ella, estaba bien ahí, con su oreja escuchando su corazón, con los brazos de ella rodeándole, que bien se sentía estar así

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Toca la maldita puerta!" – la castaña se levantó molesta dejándole ahí, jamás la había visto enojada, le siguió la morena hasta dentro del apartamento

"Lo siento" – su voz era suave y temblorosa

Luna se acercó, le abrazó de nuevo, después de un momento se separaron, ella tenía su rostro levantado para verle, estaban a centímetros "Disculpa… es solo que yo muero si algo te pasa"

El aura en ese momento se volvió tenso mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Raven tenía dieciséis años y Luna veinte uno, la diferencia de edad era notable justo en esas edades, a pesar que la morena ya tenía cuerpo de mujer, su mirada estaba llena de vida y brillo, se podía comer el mundo entero si era necesario como solo un adolescente podía hacerlo.

"T-tengo que irme" – se soltó de los brazos de la mayor y salió por la puerta, dejándola a la castaña en medio de su sala.

Gracias, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo espero les guste, de antemano gracias por leerme y por el review

Como todos los días regreso a la restaurante, solo que esta vez Raven parecía distanciada, no fue a abrazarle ni demostró celos ni nada, simplemente ignoro el hecho que ella estaba ahí, lo cual fue molesto para la castaña pero también ignoro la situación y fingió no darse cuenta como hacía generalmente cuando algo le molestaba, dolía o no lo importaba.

Pidió lo de siempre, se sentaron y hablaron de todo con los chicos, las miradas entre ambas se cruzaron varias veces pero ella desviaba la mirada al momento, es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente, después de todo ella aún es una niña, le vio dirigirse al baño, inmediatamente Luna se levantó

"Ya regreso, iré al baño" – se retiró de la mesa y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, espero que Raven saliera, al abrirse la puerta la castaña se metió en el baño y con ella la morena, estaban bastante cerca, la morena tenía las mejillas coloradas y no le miraba a los ojos – "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas ignorándome? ¿Estás molesta?"

"No, todo está bien" – su tono inseguro le delato

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?" – La morena tomó aire y levantó su rostro, ella estaba tan colorada que se veía perfecta, su boca estaba media abierta y podía ver sus dientes blancos y sus ojos negros esforzándose por sostenerlos –"Vas a acabar conmigo sabes"

La castaña tomó el rostro de la morena con la intención de besarla pero ella desvió su mirada en ese momento, la castaña no pudo dejar de sentirse insegura ¿Acaso ella no quería besarla? ¿La estaba forzando? La soltó inmediato – "Lo siento" – su voz grave fue suave y delicada, salió del baño dejando a la morena en el mismo.

Raven salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Luna salir de la cafetería con la excusa que tenía algo que hacer, se sentía tan tonta ¿Cómo es que dejo que eso pasara? Se supone que ahora todo está saliendo como siempre quiso pero porque cada vez que está cerca de ella se congela, no sabe que decir o hacer, se vuelve totalmente torpe, no puede mirarla y siente que su pecho va a explotar.

Luna caminaba rápido sin saber adónde iba, se sentía aturdida y sin saber cómo actuar respecto a esa chica, lo peor de todo es que sabía que era una adolescente no podía esperar demasiado en cuanto a decir las cosas directas ¿Cómo fue que dejó que eso pasara? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió distraerse y perderse en sus ojos? Era tan estúpida, eso era lo único que podía pensar en lo estúpida que era.

Raven observaba a las chicas en la mesa con aquel tipo que después de unos momentos se fue, obviamente no se quedaría ahí si su interés no está presente ¿cierto? Solo quedaron Clarke y Lexa ¿Por qué no podía ser así? Parece tan fácil cuando se les ve a ellas, quizá porque ellas eran de la misma edad, la morena estaba preocupada de que la castaña pensara que era una histérica que no sabía que quería, lo que era verdad pero que obviamente no quería que ella pensara eso.

No le escuchó llegar, estuvo pendiente toda la noche y no hubo nada, ni un solo movimiento, ella no apareció, ella durmió en otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse mal y celosa, pensar en lo peor ¿Y si ella había dormido con aquel tipo? No soportaba la idea ni siquiera pensándolo, se quedó dormida de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Luna despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, la luz del día le golpeaba la cara y le cocía el cerebro, se sentó y miró a su alrededor, esa habitación se le hacía conocida, la habitación de Derrick – "¡ _Mierda_!" – se levantó dejándolo solo, lo que menos quería era tener que interactuar con él después de haber pasado la noche con él, salió de la habitación una chica le miró y sonrió, lo recordó estuvo con los dos, primero con ella y luego con el chico que dormía – "¿Podrías no mencionar lo que paso? Nunca por favor"

"Tranquila, no es algo que me convenga ¿Café?" – la castaña negó - "buena suerte"

Salió de aquel piso, con dolor de cabeza y avergonzada por actuar tan estúpidamente, siempre que estaba molesta hacía una estupidez y luego pensaba, porque no podía pensar antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Esperaba nunca mencionar eso, odiaba ser casi perfecta y que su talón de Aquiles sea lo impulsiva y lo rápido que se enojaba, regresó a su casa, al entrar vio las galletas de siempre y la chocolatada, se dio una ducha y saltó a su cama, no tenía cara para ver al mundo, mejor dormiría.

Raven le escuchó llegar, eran las siete de la mañana, los sábados ella no estudiaba por lo que no iría al local, estaba un poco desesperada por saber dónde estuvo y con quien, odiaba ser tan celosa sobre todo porque no tenía derecho de serlo, eso le molestaba demasiado, pero en definitiva debía averiguarlo sin preguntárselo a ella, tampoco es que pudiera, porque no lograba articular ninguna palabra cuando Luna estaba frente a ella.

Se preguntaba ¿por qué no podría ir al museo con su clase? supuso que tenía que ver con aquel tipo, Raven jamás se imaginó que su forma de reaccionar al sentir la mirada de la castaña no era más la de una que ve a una hermanita iba a ser así, que la iba a congelar cada vez que ella estuviera cerca.

Se miró al espejo mientras se alistaba para ir al museo, se puso su uniforme, una blusa blanca y una falda de paletones azul negro, calcetas hasta arriba y zapatos negros, hizo una cola y coloco un listón blanco, se puso brillo, se delineo los ojos y puso mascara en las pestañas, sus sarcillos eran dos cerezas de cristal, eran pequeñas y lindos.

Se iban a reunir en la escuela e irse desde ahí, la clase se había ganado una visita a museo espacial, estaba emocionada por ir, ella había invitado a Luna porque podías tener un invitado, un hermano o hermana, padres o algún familiar, la invito con la excusa que era como una hermana para que la profesora le dejara ir, aunque era obvio que era porque ella sería su esposa, aunque ahora eso lo veía lejos, no se podía casar con alguien que le ignoraba y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo.

El autobús se estaciono en el parqueó para transportes escolares o empresariales, los chicos se bajaron, eran dos los maestros que andaban con ellas, la profesora Griffin y el profe Jackson su ayudante, todos bajaron en orden, aunque nadie quería obedecer puesto no les gustaba sentirse que les trataran como niños, llegaron a la entrada que era una fachada de un cohete espacial, era una sensación increíble y estar ahí más aún, ingresaron, todos estaban emocionados y se les olvido verse cool, Raven volvió a ver a su derecha, ahí estaba ella, que estaba prácticamente durmiéndose pero ella estaba ahí, reconocería esa melena y ese perfecto rostro, a parte del tatuaje en cada uno de sus brazos.

Ella llevaba unas gafas oscuras incluso ahí dentro, la morena se acercó para verle, le encantaba todo en ella, sus labios y su nariz, sus cejas y su mandíbula definida, su cuello largo y lo andrógina que a veces se veía

"¿Vas a hablarme esta vez?" – ella no estaba dormida y le gustaba lo ridícula y boba que la morena se veía observándola, le gustaba verla gustarle, era agradable

"¿Estabas despierta?" – Luna se sonrió, era tan molesta cuando le molestaba así, parecía tan tranquila y que no rompía ni un plato pero en verdad rompía la vajilla – "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" – Le empujo y esta termino deslizándose y cayendo al suelo lo que le causo risa a la morena

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" – Se iba a levantar pero le dolía tanto la cabeza, que termino acostándose mejor – "Vení aquí" – hizo un último esfuerzo y se inclinó un poco para jalarla y llevarla al suelo con ella, Raven quedo sobre ella, la castaña se movió para quedar ambas en el suelo de frente – "¿Por qué no me hablas más?" – en verdad necesitaba saber qué posición tenían ahora – "¿Hice algo que te molesto? – La morena desvió la mirada de nuevo – "Ahí está de nuevo ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras más?

La morena trataba de controlar su respiración y calmar su corazón que latía a mil, agarró una bocanada de aire y soltó con su ultimo hilo de valentía – "¡Simplemente no puedo mantener mi mirada cuando me miras, no puedo articular una palabra y mi cuerpo se congela, cuando me miras de esa manera yo no sé qué hacer y me vuelvo torpe! y ya sabes, yo soy… por lo general… ya sabes… genial" – no soportó el ardor en su cara de lo avergonzada que se sentía y enterró su cara en el pecho de la castaña, esta soltó una risilla aliviada

"Pensé que me odiabas" – también le dejo saber cómo se sentía

"Señoritas, este es un museo ¿Podrían levantarse?" – el guardia les ordeno, ambas se levantaron y siguieron disfrutando del museo, en silencio la mayor parte.

Luna se sentía aliviada, era importante saberlo, era más grande que ella y no quería presionarla ni aprovecharse, la castaña disfrutaba verla sonreír, sus hermosos ojos oscuros se iluminaban al ver cada cosa, entraron a un cuarto que parecía el mismo espacio, pero lo mejor era que todas esas luces se reflejaban en sus ojos negros pareciendo los mismos un perfecto cielo nocturno y estrellado.

Raven dormía en el hombro de Luna de camino a la escuela, era obvio que no durmió nada esperándola, tenía que aceptar que ella era una celosa y acosadora posesiva, pero era también increíble, sonriente y le cuidaba, amaba lo genial que era y como ella lo sabía, que fuera tan brillante, ahora habían dado un paso y ella podía hablar un poco más cuando estaba a su lado.

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado de este capítulo como yo ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo espero les guste, de antemano gracias por leerme y por los review, mis historias la verdad no son lindas, son algo dramáticas, confusas y a veces un poco oscuras, y sí lo confieso me gusta mezclar personajes, muchas gracias por leerme

3

Estaba Raven sobre sus piernas, podía sentir su rostro arder, porque estaba tan caliente pero sabía que no podía sobrepasarse en especial con ella, besarla era increíble, estaba consiente que estaba infringiendo la ley por estar con ella en esa situación, lo peor del caso es que poco le importaba, es como si estuviera perdiendo la sanidad de su mente.

Si ella supiera como se sentían en ese momento, que sus pensamientos a diferencia de los de Raven no era, unicornios y manos sudadas, que su mente le recordaba lo desesperada que estaba por tocarla y que si cualquiera pudiese leer sus pensamientos y lo indebidos que eran, no llevaba romance y que al contrario estaban llenos de perversidad y suciedad demasiada para una adolescente que está en la flor de su primer amor y que la castaña es una persona que ya tuvo esa oportunidad en la vida y que ahora ya no ve las cosas como ese primer amor.

Que sus ojos penetran su ropa y que la mayor parte del tiempo le ve desnuda, que la parte restante del tiempo piensa en lo suave que su piel es y en lo increíble que huele, que su boca busca desesperada llegar a los lugares prohibidos de su cuerpo virginal, que la moral y su verdadero yo tiene una constante lucha por lo que quiere y debe, ahora que sus manos podían estar en su cintura y como mucho deslizarse a sus caderas, porque ella disfruta los besos y los momentos dulces como cualquier chica de su edad.

El fuego en su pecho, el calor en sus manos que desesperadamente quieren derretir su piel morena, Luna le miraba sonreír y jugar cual adolescente, sonrojarse con cosas lindas y dejarle cartas de amor, detalles de una primeriza en el amor, flores y chocolates, porque aunque sean un cliché se muere por dárselos ¿Cómo hacer para detener la velocidad en que su mente trabaja?

Raven y Luna miraban una película de ovnis que tanto le gustaban a la que ahora era algo así con su novia porque aún no se había hecho oficial, la morena tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de la castaña, de vez en cuando le veía para regalarle una perfecta sonrisa, que le tranquilizaba un poco, pero la mente de Luna estaba jugándole una bastante difícil

Off:

" _Mira la película_ " –

 _La castaña observaba detalladamente las piernas de Raven, eran justo como la miel, morena y con un perfecto brillo, sus hermosos tobillos y ese short blanco corto que dejaba mucho que ver y que marcaba su parte intima, su blusa holgada que dejaba ver sus pechos, uno sobre el otro porque estaba de lado, podía ver un poco la aréola del seno derecho, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sentía que sus labios se resecaban rápido, ella tenía cuerpo de mujer eso era un hecho pero no olvidaba que ella era chica aún._

 _Raven se sentó sobre sus piernas, los brazos de la morena sobre su cuello, sus besos torpes y sus labios suaves, las manos de Luna desobedecieron, adentrándose en su blusa y tocando la piel de su abdomen y espalda baja, podía sentir acelerada su respiración, atrajo de un segundo a otro a la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo y por dios podría jurar que moriría de lo bien que se sentía al sentir sus senos contra los de ella, esa manera en que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas descubriéndola excitada y haciéndola a la castaña sentirse de esa manera también, sus manos se deslizaron y adentraron en su short._

" _Ella no dijo nada ¡por dios! ¿Será que pasara hoy? ¿Sería conveniente? Muero por hacerlo"_

 _Su corazón era ahora el acelerado, sus manos agarraron los muslos de la morena con fuerzas atrayéndola hacía si, la castaña quitó la blusa de la morena, ella estaba avergonzada como toda una virgen que se corta a la hora del acto, pero que seguía porque su calentura no le dejaba detenerse aun si fuera torpemente._

 _No podía detenerse, necesitaba hacerlo, ella aún conservaba su short pero verla en sostén solo le hacía ver que no estaba satisfecha que quería más, con sus manos tomó los senos de la chica que aún estaban protegidos por aquel sostén rosa pastel de encaje y detalles de pequeños corazones que le recordaron a la misma adolescente que ella era un adolescente, metió su rostro en sus senos que contraminó contra sus mejillas, estaba consumida por el deseo y por su olor, necesitaba quitar ese sostén y dejarlas al aire libre y poder meterlas en su boca_

 _Fin off._

"¿Podríamos…?" – Necesitaba parar, no quería que ella supiera que era torpe en esas cosas o que era fácil, ella estaba acostumbradas a chicas y chicos que ya tenían experiencia – "S-solo si queres"

"Claro" – se sentía irritada y molesta pero la entendía, no podía forzarla, no quería eso, que ella se sintiera obligada a hacerlo, estaba furiosa, se sentí a como idiota, le molestaba que la dejara caliente pero su rostro no mostraba nada de sus pensamientos – "Tranquila, no debes preocuparte"

Luna se sentía la peor de las personas ¿Cómo contralaba ese tipo de sentimientos? Tenía sentimientos por ella, buenos sentimientos, le gustaba verla sonreír y eso le llenaba de alegría, verla ser la nerd que era, disfrutar de salidas románticas, era lindo pero necesitaba todo, quería poseerla, desde ese momento en que aceptó que no la veía como hermana, que la veía como mujer, que sus ojos no podían despegarse de su piel, que le fascinaba ver sus senos bajo el uniforme, y que sí, a veces moría por meter sus manos bajo esa falda

"¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?" – la castaña buscaba una manera donde no estuvieran solas, porque el deseo aumentaba y recién ha descubierto que le molesta ser rechazada, nunca había sido rechazada y aunque ella no lo hiciera por maldad o algo parecido, le fastidia.

Estaban sentadas en su lugar de siempre, Raven le daba una que otra sonrisa desde lejos, la castaña disfrutaba verla sonreír y mucho más si era por ella

"¡Aquí está! Lunita, necesito que pruebes esto y me dices que te parece, queremos poner algo nuevo en el menú" – la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de la edad de Raven, bastante guapo – "¡Raven! ¡Finn está aquí!" – La señora Reyes parecía bastante emocionada, el chico se acercó y le dio uno de los ramos que traía y el otro era obviamente para la morena – "Esta de aquí es Lunita, es como una hermana mayor para Raven"

Lo que estaba bebiendo lo devolvió al vaso cuando casi se ahoga al oír que era _como una hermana para Raven_ eso solo significaba que la madre de Raven pensará que se aprovecha de su hija – "M-mucho gusto, Luna" – el chico sonrió y en realidad fue muy amable

"¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – La morena parecía sorprendida, el chico le dio a las flores y una caja de galletas –"Gracias, no era necesario"

La morena notó como Luna no parecía estar contenta con eso, aunque en el fondo un poco sintió gracioso verla así, su madre le dio permiso que no trabajara mientras él estuviera ahí, Finn era el chico más lindo de su clase o por lo menos para ella lo era, le gustaba su cabello hasta los hombros y su sonrisa coqueta, también que no hacía lo que la moda dijera que había que hacer, era una pena que ella con los chicos no tuviera un deseo en especial.

La puerta se abrió y entró Derrick sonriente, se sentó con las chicas como siempre lo hacía, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Luna para jalarle y abrazarle, le dijo algunas cosas al oído y ella se rio, se sintió aliviada al verla quitar el brazo de él de sobre ella, quien se levantó y fue al baño, esperando que la morena fuera con ella también, pero algo salió mal y él se adelantó, lo que hizo que la morena se apurara para ir tras ellos, le observó a él acorralarla pero la castaña no parecía molesta

"¿Vamos a mi pieza? Así les dejamos tiempo a Lexa y a Clarke que estén solas" – él sonrió y ella sonrió amable – "Te he extrañado"

"Derrick, es mejor que no, voy a entrar al baño" – trató de soltarse porque la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda, además no podes decirle a la gente que te arrepientes de las estupideces que has hecho solo porque sí, sin pensar en sus sentimientos

"Pero la pasamos tan bien aquella noche" – él acercó su rostro al de ella

"¿Qué otra noche?" – La voz de Raven temblaba – "Es la mismo día que…"

"¡No! Para nada, no saques conclusiones" – pidió a la morena que tenía sus ojos aguados

"Vamos niña, ella es grande deja de meterte en su vida" – Ese jueguito y obsesión que se tenía con su chica le empezaba a molestar – "Deja a los adultos seguir con las cosas de grandes"

"Puedo hablar por mí misma" - separó a Derrick y volvió para ver a Raven – "Hey, mírame y respira por favor ¿Te parece si salimos y hablamos un poco?" – Siendo sincera estaba rogando que no se dejara llevar sus impulsos – "Vamos ¿Sí?"

"Vete al diablo… anda hacer las cosas de adultos con el imbécil ese" –Estaba furiosa y el pecho le quemaba, ella había pasado ya noches con él, no podía dejar de pensar en el día que no le dejo avanzar, por alguna razón aun sabiendo que no tenía culpa alguna se sentía la causante de eso – "Yo me dedicare a las cosas que incumbe a alguien de mi edad"

A veces odiaba que su novia adolescente fuera tan típicamente adolescente, que sí no había hecho algunas cosas bien pero su cabeza seguro imaginaba lo peor porque no pudieron pasar de nada el otro día

"¡Ash!" – Empujó a Derrick y antes de irse le miró – "Jamás vuelvas a hablar por mí y lo más importante, jamás le hablas a Raven de esa manera, mucho menos en frente de mí" – caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentada ella con el chico con él cual empezó a ser muy cariñosa cuando la vio, la tomó del brazo y salieron del restaurante

"¡Déjame!" – La morena trató de soltarse, pero aún no era lo suficiente grande para poder contraminar su fuerza – "¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! Déjame hacer cosas de mi edad con gente de mi edad"

"¿Podrías callarte?" – Estaban fuera del restaurante – "Mírame" – su mano trató de acariciar su rostro pero esta le quito su mano de su rostro – "¡A veces sos tan idiota!" – Trató de calmarse – "Raven, lo siento" – la había lastimado y eso era un hecho – "Es verdad que estuve con él muchas veces" – ella no hacía escándalos pero los ojos de la morena derramaban lágrimas, una tras otra – "Pero eso fue antes que empezáramos lo que tenemos, sí, me gusta, tampoco es que sea de hierro pero yo no he estado con nadie después que vos y yo decidimos estar juntas casi oficialmente" – se acercó a la morena, no le tocó ni nada y trataba de hacer las cosas lo menos ruidosas que se pudieran – "Raven, el hecho que no hayamos tenido intimidad no significa que yo voy a buscar a alguien más" – limpió el rostro de la chica que miraba hacia un lado – "Raven, muero de ganas de tocarte y de llegar a más es verdad pero no voy a forzar nada, tendré paciencia hasta que estés lista, no buscaré a nadie más y solo porque alguien se interese en mí no significa que yo me interesaré en ese alguien" – sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio para que limpiara los mocos – "Esto es importante, no puedes utilizar los sentimientos de los demás para celar a alguien más, ese chico allá dentro merece una disculpa, no necesitas probar nada a nadie, ni poner en riesgo lo que es importante para vos" – sonrió aliviada, las cosas no habían llegado a ningún extremo, la morena le abrazó fuerte marcando su territorio

"No quiero que estés cerca de él… nunca" – le escuchó reírse – "¡No te burles!"

"Tranquila, no tengo nada con él" - levantó el rostro de la chica – "Nena, soy tuya" – la adolescente sonrió ampliamente y Luna podría jurar que jamás hasta ese momento se había sentido tan satisfecha, abrazó a la chica y vio a Derrick marcharse cabizbajo lo que le hizo sentirse muy mal – "Entremos, termina tu comida con tu amigo"

¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo espero les guste, de antemano gracias por leerme y por los review, espero les guste este capítulo ¡Gracias de nuevo!

/

4

Aún quedaba una semana de vacaciones y habían decidido ir a la playa, debían estar listas a la cinco de la mañana porque Lexa pasaría por ellas a esa hora, irían a la casa de playa de la ojiverde, cada año su familia se reunía y Clarke tenía un poco de miedo del interrogatorio de los padres de su novia y mucho más si estaría toda la familia, así que le pidió a Luna y Raven que las acompañara, estas habían aceptado, en realidad la morena aceptó y convenció a la castaña de ir.

"¡Luna! ¡Levántate!" – La castaña renegaba, no quería levantarse, se movía y gimoteaba pero no despertaba, estaba acostada boca arriba renegando, usaba una de esas para tapar los ojos y que no entrara la luz, Raven se sentó sobre ella – "En unos quince minutos Lexa pasara ¡Lu!"

Tenía sus manos sobre el abdomen de la castaña, ella tenía ese abdomen que se dejaba ver porque esa camiseta que usaba se descubría fácilmente y su ropa interior pequeña no ayudaba, estar así sobre ella le calentaba la verdad aún a esa hora, metió su mano dentro de la camiseta y acarició el abdomen de la chica, como agradecía que estuviera dormida porque no soportaba imaginar su cara de arrogancia al verla así, ella tenía una tatuaje de tres remolinos entrelazados al costado

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – Raven levantó el rostro y cerró la boca para ver esa mirada presumida – "Puedes seguir tocando, por mí no hay problema" – la morena negó y trató de levantarse pero Luna no le dejó

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" – La castaña se sentó, podía sentir sus brazos alrededor se su cintura y estar pegada a su abdomen, ella abrió un poco sus piernas para que la morena se deslizara un poco entre ellas y Raven podía sentir esa tensión

"Abrazándote, si te atreviste a despertarme a esta hora, sopórtame" – Bromeó, no podía negar que se estaba aprovechando un poco para tenerla así pegada y estar cerca de sus senos, la morena rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de la mayor y se acercó al oído de la castaña

"Lávate los dientes" – Le empujo para que ella quedara acostada, le besó el cuello y aspiro su olor – "Me gusta mucho tu olor" – Se quedó sobre ella y sentía bien cuando sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, después de unos momentos así y Luna durmiendo de nuevo, el teléfono de Raven sonó y se podía escuchar desde afuera el ruido que tenía Lexa, la morena no podía zafarse, pero logró contestar

"¡Ya vamos!" – colgó

"Solo diles que no puedes ir y nos quedamos durmiendo" – Se dio vuelta hacia un lado haciendo que Raven quedara acostada a su lado fue ahí cuando logró soltarse de la castaña

"¡Nos vamos ya! ¡Te quedaras sin comida si no vas con nosotras! Mis padres no estarán ahora, visitaran a una tía"

"¿No puedes dejarme nada? No he hecho el súper"

"Nunca haces el súper" – recalcó lo que ambas sabían

La castaña se levantó y se lavó los dientes, se puso un pantalón de pijama, tomó la maleta que había arreglado un día antes y salió de la casa, tras ella Raven

"¡¿En pijama?! ¿Qué hay de malo con el fanservice?" – Lexa renegó al ver a Luna en pijama

"¿Fanservice?" – Clarke preguntó no tan complacida

"Bebé" – se acercó a la rubia y le hablo al oído – "Es un buen fanservice, te lo aseguro" – La rubia le miró por lo descarada que a veces su novia podía ser

"Anda a cambiarte que Lex quiere su fanservice" – Clarke pidió a Luna

"¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos?" – Se subió al coche – "Mi pijama es increíble"

Raven sacó una toalla y la puso sobre el pecho de Luna que no llevaba sostén y miró molesta a las chicas y la idea de su fanservice

"La mocosa es celosa" – Lexa se burló

"La mocosa también es posesiva" – Clarke siguió la broma

"Par de idiotas, ahora entiendo lo de ustedes" – ambas se miraron, la morena observó lo enamorada que ellas estaban ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil para ella ser así?

Llegaron a la casa de playa de la familia de la ojiverde, era increíble, todos en su familia lucían hermosos como ella, todos ojos verdes era como una marca personal de los Heda, saludaron a todos y se les asigno habitación, ellas cuatro quedaron en la misma obviamente.

Clarke y Luna habían hecho horarios para estar a solas con sus novias, claro que ellas aún no lo sabían, luego Raven trataba de evitarlo y bueno porque no hacer un intento y ver si podían llegar a más, la verdad es que no aguantaba las ganas de tener sexo con ella, se cambiaron, Luna llevaba una traje de dos piezas color azul que dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo y sus tatuajes los cuales eran más de los que todos habían visto, Raven un traje de dos piezas también color rojo, solo que usaba una camiseta sobre, las chicas usaban un short corto de esos de playa y un top.

Luna y Clarke fueron por unos tragos para las cuatro, aunque la castaña llevaba una soda para su novia, los señores Reyes habían dejado a su hija a cargo suyo, no iba a hacer algo que no debía, bueno por lo menos en eso colaboraría, no prometía más.

Estaban en la piscina, Clarke y Lexa podían darse color pero era obvio que Luna y Raven no podían, era obvio la diferencia de edad, era bastante notable que la morena era un adolescente, además no era primera vez que Luna iba a una de esas reuniones, conocía a Lexa de hace mucho por lo tanto sabían cuál era su edad, solo se mantenían cerca y si se abrazaban y cosas así pero nada de besos ni nada por el estilo.

Estaban los más viejos platicando en rueda, los jóvenes unos en la piscina y los otros tomando más alcohol, Luna y Raven estaban sentadas en la grada de en medio, solo se veía de su pecho hacia arriba, las manos de la castaña acariciaban las piernas de la morena, esta cerró sus piernas al sentir que la mano de la castaña estaba acariciando su intimidad

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" – hablo suave como en secreto

"Shuu… solo deja que…" – un gemido suave salió de la boca de la morena – "deja que cuide de vos" – La castaña sintió su rostro arder al escucharla gemir

La morena sintió la mano de la castaña meterse en su traje, sus dedos jugando en su intimidad, poder disimular lo que sentía era demasiado difícil, ella le dio una mordida pequeña en su cuello, la morena gimió pero tapo su boca antes de hacerlo, la manera en que ella lo hacía era demasiado ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? ¿Con cuantas chicas había estado? La morena sacó la mano de su traje y se levantó muy molesta, se retiró al cuarto, las chicas lo notaron

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" – Lexa regaño a la castaña

"Nada, seguro se puso celosa de alguien que no conoce y que yo no recuerdo" – la rubia se echó a reír y paró cuando la mirada de la ojiverde le fusilo – "Tomare algo mejor"

Luna hablo un rato con los familiares de Lexa, tomó un poco y después de un rato se retiró para ir al cuarto, abrió la puerta y la morena estaba sentada en la cama viendo televisión con el ceño fruncido, se sentó al lado de ella y puso en la mesa una soda, unas chucherías y unos papeles

"¿Qué es eso?" – señaló los papeles

"Números de teléfonos" – se sonrió, lo admitía, un poco le gustaba cuando se ponía celosa pero sin exagerar, se acercó y besó el cuello – "Deja de estar molesta por boberías"

"¿Te acostaste con alguna de ellas?" – Señaló los papeles y la castaña se echó a reír de nuevo – "¡No te burles!"

"Raven, deja esas cosas sí, no te molestes por gente que no es importante" – Lo admitía, llegaba un punto donde si le molestaba un poco cuando se comportaba así de infantil pero trataba de mantener la calma – "No puedo hacer nada, ni puedo evitar algunas cosas pero si mis actos, además ¿Por qué este comportamiento? Tantos celos e inseguridad"

"Porque son grandes como vos y porque podrías tirarte a cualquiera de ellas sin necesidad de ocultarte ni de tener que ser paciente todo el tiempo" – la inseguridad le mataba y no podía evitarlo – "Sé que te molestas cuando no llegamos a más"

Luna respiró profundo, un poco tenía razón, esa niña la tenía loca para soportar todo eso, en verdad le gustaba – "Sí, son más grandes y en efecto no tendría que esforzarme mucho" – se movió para sentarse frente a la chica – "Pero Raven, me gustas y sabes que te quiero desde toda la vida y no puedes comportarte así siempre"- acarició el rostro de la morena y le dio un beso – "Yo soy grande y hay muchas cosas que ya las he aprendido y sé en la situación en que estoy, sé que debo de ser paciente porque no estas segura de hacerlo conmigo, sé que debo mantenerme al margen pero debes permitirme saber que sucede en tu cabeza y que es lo que sentís, no soy adivina ¿Sí?"

Raven le besó, lo sabía era insoportable pero a veces no podía contralarlo, se sentía insegura y no se sentía genial, le molestaba porque era brillante y era guapa pero cuando ella estaba cerca le recordaba muchas cosas aparte de la diferencia de edad que eventualmente no sería problema pero que justo en esas edades era una patada en el culo.

"Dame un beso" – La castaña pidió

"Solo uno" – La morena sentencio

"Solo uno, no vaya ser que te tientes" – Luna se mordió el labio sabiendo que a su nena le fascinaba

"Tarada" – La morena obviamente se tentó y le besó

/

¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste, gracias por leerme y por los comentarios

5

"Luna… yo en verdad quiero hacerlo, es solo que no sé cómo" – Luna sonrió como si por fin pudiese respirar y estar tranquila, la morena le tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su seno, consintiendo el hecho

La castaña no dijo nada, le besó, suave y delicado tanto como pudo, aún podía sentir sus labios temblar, la adolescente estaba nerviosa, la castaña le acercó y quitó la camiseta que ella llevaba, estaba desnuda bajo esa camiseta y su cabello mojado suelto, no podía creer lo linda que ella era, sintió calor en sus mejillas al verla tan nerviosa y con ese brillo especial que tiene una persona enamorada, su dedo pulgar acaricio su labio inferior, le gustaba como su boca estaba entre abierta y sus dientes se asomaban, era bastante sexy siendo honesta consigo misma.

La morena se atrevió a tomar iniciativas lo que hizo a la castaña sentirse bien, ella desato el nudo de la pieza inferior de su traje y quitó el mismo, le gustaba lo que veía, era más perfecta así con sus senos al aire

"Puedes tocar si así lo deseas" – la castaña autorizó a la morena que dudaba en hacerlo por miedo a parecer que estaba adelantándose

La mano de la morena acarició entre sus senos y luego con sus dedos acarició los senos, dibujo cada detalle de aquellos senos, eran más pequeños que los suyos pero eran jodidamente bellos, no había imperfección en ellos, eran redondos y un poco respingados, sus pezones reaccionaron inmediato a sus caricias, podía ver sus mejillas rosadas y como su rostro mostraba cada sensación.

Se centraron en la cama, la castaña quedó entre sus piernas después que quito por completo su ropa, le atrajo más hacia ella, se fue sobre la morena que cerro sus ojos para poder apreciar más la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sentía solo con sus roces como sus pieles se erizaban, sus intimidades tentándose con cada toque provocado por sus movimientos, pequeñas risillas coquetas entre las dos, la castaña le fascinaba esa escena de aquella niña excitada y desesperada por ser devorada, la morena disfrutaba verla así emocionada al tocarla y con su mirada ardiendo por tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, era una deliciosa química que ambas podían sentir.

Las manos de Luna se deslizan por el cuerpo de Raven como si fuese su más preciado premio, no podía creerse que la morena estaba ahí, desnuda para ella, su boca estaba sobre los senos perfectos de aquella morena, su sabor y la sensación de tenerlos en su boca eran increíbles, tenía a la adolescente de la cintura y ella se arqueaba con tanta delicadez cada vez que el placer aumentaba, tocó con sus dedos mientras comía los senos de la chica la intimidad de la misma estaba tan mojada con tan poco, decidió aprovechar y su dedo se deslizo fácilmente, le miró ella sintió en efecto la penetración y la invasión de su dedo que pronto pasarían a ser dos, mientras con besos llegó a su cuello y busco desesperadamente su boca – "Mírame" – pidió la castaña a la chica, sus ojos estaban firmes a los de ella, sus dos dedos ahora empezaron a deslizarse en ella, podía notar que la chica sentía molestia pero también el placer empezaba a hacerse presente y lo sabía porque la morena empezaba a hacer movimientos de sus caderas para darse placer que ahora era más importante que la molestia que sintió, la castaña empezó a mover su mano con mayor fuerza para penetrarla y que ella pudiese sentir un poco más, sacó sus dedos que estaban llenos de la chica.

Deslizó con su boca hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica – "Déjame limpiar lo que he causado" – Raven estaba impresionada de lo sensual que era aquella mujer, de lo bien que se le daba amar, ella jugó con su clítoris y por dios que eso era el paraíso, su lengua suave y la manera en que ella usaba su lengua para hacerle sentir placer, la combinación de la misma en su intimidad, sus manos aferrándose de sus caderas y sus ojos afilados dispuesta a todo por el todo, la morena podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre por tantas emociones, como aquella energía eléctrica corría todo su ser y como se concentraban en su vientre, era increíble y no había una explicación alguna a eso, solo sabía que quien provocaba todo eso era ella, no aguantaba más, aquella presión en su vientre estaba por explotar, un gemido se escapó de su boca sin su permiso y sus fuerzas se fueron siguiéndolo

"Apenas empezamos" – Luna no daba tregua, ella había terminado por primera vez, la castaña se acomodaba entre sus piernas y empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y en cada roce una gota de vida, aquello era increíble, la morena detallaba todo en su mente, su cuerpo tibio, su intimidad rosándole, el sonido que provocaban sus fluidos y el calor que provocaba todo el acto, era difícil no retorcerse de placer, aquellos toques inexplicables, aquellas sensaciones que solo actos como ese podían provocar, sus pechos estaban por explotar, sus gemidos combinados y sus movimientos tan precisos por su misma conexión, después de reponerse un poco necesitaba más, quedó sobre la morena y esta trataba de retener todo lo que podía, sus senos contra los suyos, su abdomen contra el suyo, sus manos agarraron confianza y empezaron a tocar la espalda de la castaña y el culo de la misma, presionándola y arañándole con sus dedos, no quería soltarla, quería ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, la fuerza que ella empleaba y su respiración, su sonrisa malvada en su rostro y su mirada de demonio devorando su cuerpo y alma ¿Acaso había algo más hermoso que eso? Sus labios carnosos haciendo un tour por su cuerpo, haciéndola conocer el placer ¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada de haber conocido el placer en su primera vez? Le veía, era ella lo que generaba cualquier tipo de emociones en su vida.

Raven tomó la iniciativa, le empujo quedó sobre ella, sentada sobre sus caderas, ella era hermosa, delgada pero con su cuerpo trabajado porque era una narcisista insoportable, sus senos perfectos, sus brazos, su cuello, le encantaba como ella le tomaba de sus caderas con tanta posesión sobre ella.

"Toca lo que quieras tocar" – su voz grave y su sonrisa engreída invitándola a tocarle – "Lo que quieras, podes hacerlo"

La morena metió un seno a su boca y daría lo que fuera por poder tenerlos a los dos, eran tan suaves y sensibles, se moría por lamer su abdomen, para cualquiera podía parecer estúpido pero esa fantasía la tenía desde hace tanto, beso cada uno de los tatuajes y le observó sonreírse presumida y con el ego hinchado, le gustó verla así, la morena estaba ahora entre las piernas de la castaña, no sabía porque pero necesitaba su permiso, moría por saber que sabor tenía ella - "Lo que quieras" – su voz perfecta diciendo que sí, que podía meter su rostro entre sus piernas, era tan bonita, nunca había visto otra vagina que no fuera la suya o la de una estrella porno pero esa era real y perfecta, su boca le beso y empezó a lamer sus fluidos – "Eso es nena, lo haces bien, toma todo" – La mano de Luna estaba enredada con los cabellos de la morena para ayudarle a que no le estorbara, ella era tan dulce y torpe pero en definitiva lo estaba logrando, la morena sintió una inmensa alegría cuando ella gimió y termino arqueada, cuando su mano se aferraba a su cabello, esa castaña movía sus caderas buscando placer y Raven sentía que podía permanecer ahí la vida entera, la castaña mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos cerrados, su rostro le mostraba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, después de unos momentos ella terminó, la morena estaba emocionada, había logrado que su novia se viniera, se sonrió, le gustaba lo que descubrió, ella hablaba en el sexo cuando estaba excitada, le parecía sexi y lindo.

Estaban acostadas ambas, Luna le abrazaba mientras dormían, aquello era el cielo, algo bueno tuvo que hacer para merecerlo.

/

Uno de los empleados buscó al padre de Lexa y este a la chica, ambos salieron al portón de la casa, la ojiverde reconoció a las personas, eran los padres de Raven

"¿Dónde está Raven?" – Preguntó el padre de la chica

"Con Luna… y Clarke" – agregó al verlos y sentirlos extraños – "¿Sucede algo?" – empezó a preguntar

"¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? Luna y Raven" – preguntaron a la ojiverde

"Amigas de parte de Luna y esposas de parte de Raven" – dijo lo que todos ya sabían

"Ya veo"

Algo estaba pasando porque después de unos momentos unos policías estaban con ellos, el padre de Lexa hablo con ellos y obviamente les dejó entrar, la ojiverde no tenía su teléfono para avisarle a cualquiera de las chicas, empezaron a buscarlas, Lexa los guío por diferentes lados pero ni siquiera encontraba a Clarke, había tanta gente que podían estar en cualquier lado.

El padre de Lexa cambio de dirección, sabía que su hija las cubriría pero no podía dejar que ella tuviese una mancha en su expediente, llegaron a la habitación donde estaban ambas chicas, el Sr. Heda abrió y los padres de Raven entraron, y el silencio reino por un momento.

"¡Raven!" – La señora explotó, ambas se despertaron asustadas, estaban bajo sabana aún desnudas, la madre de la más joven miró a Luna con tanto odio y decepción – "te has aprovechado de mi confianza y cariño, abusando de mi hija"

"Mamá no es así, yo…" – La madre de la chica la abofeteó

"¡Hey! Raven no ha hecho nada malo" – Luna se metió, tomó la camiseta que la morena andaba y se puso la parte inferior de su traje

"Nos vamos Raven" – el padre de la chica le enredo en la sabana y miró al policía – "¿No piensa hacer algo?"

"Luna Ríos, queda usted bajo arresto por abuso de menor" – ella volvió a ver a Raven que lloraba, la castaña no mostro sentimentalismo pero en su interior moría de miedo – "No creas que en las cárceles de chicas las chicas no reciben castigo"

Los padres de Raven se llevaron a la chica y Luna se fue en una patrulla, el policía le decía todo a lo que ella tenía derecho y a lo que no, poco podía escuchar, su mente era un desastre y ver a Raven en ese estado de aflicción y con culpa era horrible, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreírle para que ella se calmara y creyera que las cosas saldrían bien lo que obviamente no sería de esa manera, ella no tenía a nadie, sus padres y su hermano estaban muertos, no conocía otra familia.

/

¡Ya empiezo lo sé! No me puedo controlar, siempre complico todo

¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Aquí el otro capítulo espero les guste ¡Gracias!

6

Llegaron a la estación donde tomarían los datos de la chica, ella esperaba pacientemente y hacía lo que le pedían, le dejaron en la celda con otras cuantas mujeres

"¿Por qué estás acá bonita?" – una mujer preguntó

"Por matar" – le ignoró luego de su comentario

Nadie más dijo nada, la policía llegó se acercó y le llamó, le llevó a un cuarto pequeño, era exacto como los de la tele pero más sucio, con el vidrio de espejo y el policía más amable y el no tan amable

"¿Podemos escuchar la parte de tu historia?" – la castaña miró a la policía, era guapa pero parecía estar molesta

"No hay mucho que contar, ella dijo que sería mi esposa y yo la hice mi novia" – tomó un sorbo del agua que le dieron – "Ella podrá ser menor de edad, pero si alguien sabe defenderse de cualquiera es esa chica, sí yo hubiese tratado de forzarla seguramente me rompería el culo en menos de un segundo"

La policía se sonrió, ya había visto casos de todo tipo en cuanto a violaciones, abusos y forcejo pero era obvio que la otra chica gustaba de ella, primero porque según lo que el colega decía no parecía estar forzada y lloraba por su novia y segundo estaba increíblemente buena, rostro bonito y cuerpo atlético con pinta extravagante, el tipo de las adolescentes.

La situación es esta, los padres de Raven han puesto una demanda por abuso de menor, debes aceptarlo, estarás un par de meses encerrada, sales y obviamente te mantienes lejos de ella

"¿Por qué aceptaría algo que no hice?" – Le molestaba aceptar cosas que no correspondían

"Por conveniencia, pequeña, te creo pero la ley es así, imparcial" – se sentó y tomó de su café – "No te prometo que la pases bien pero puedo dejarte en una celda con alguien agradable"

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?" – preguntó esperanzada de una respuesta

"Que ellos quiten la demanda" – la chica parecía desanimada

"¿Alguna otra? Que involucre a ustedes" – Necesitaba salir de ese lugar

"¿Tratas de chantajearme?"

"No, trato de que nos ayúdenos un poco ¿Sabes lo que me pasara allá dentro? Con esta cara y este cuerpo, ya que iré a la cárcel prefiero ser la puta de un policía a la de una presa" – Sabía que siempre pasaría un tiempo en la cárcel, así que lo mejor era tener un seguro

"Entonces iras a la cárcel" – la policía parecía intrigada, la juventud a veces era estúpida, es lo que pensaba

"Esto no se trata solo de que Raven y yo hayamos tenido un romance y con sexo incluido, ellos se sienten heridos, he traicionado su confianza"- suspiro – "¿Puedo tener café?

La agente se echó a reír, era atrevida, le dio su café y le observó mientras tomaba el mismo, esperaron un momento hasta que llegaron por ella para llevarla nuevamente a la celda común

"Piénsalo, puedes recuperar tu vida" – le aconsejó antes de irse

"Me gustaría hablar con los padres de Raven" – pidió esperando que le ayudase

Raven había bajado en sus calificaciones a pesar de estar castigada, no podía salir de casa solo que fuera hacia la escuela y su padre le iba a dejar y a traer, ella no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno y ya había tratado de escaparse varias veces.

Habían pasado seis meses y no sabía nada de Luna y sus padres no le decían nada, Clarke y Lexa tenían prohibida la entrada al local familiar, en verdad quería morirse, el no saber le mataba lentamente, estaba encerrada en su cuarto, su madre entró diciendo que Finn le buscaba al cual dejó entrar a la habitación

"Hey Raven" – el chico se sentó en la esquina de la cama – "Siento mucho lo de Luna" – se acostó en la cama y se quedó viéndole hasta que la puerta se cerró, le dio vuelta a su teléfono de manera que la pantalla quedara del lado de la morena, era un mensaje de Luna a través del celular de Lexa

" _Nena a las 11:00 pm, en el puente entre Polis y Azgueda, hoy"_

La morena empezó a llorar y el chico le abrazó, era como si el peso en su pecho desapareciera, habían sido los peores meses de su vida

"Tranquila, todo estará bien" – él sonrió

"¿Por qué me ayudas si yo?" – ella sabía que el chico gustaba de ella

"Porque fuiste considerada y te disculpaste, no jugaste conmigo y fuiste sincera a pesar que doliera" – el chico era uno bueno y ahora era su amigo – "Usa algo cómodo, le he dicho a tus padres que los míos nos llevaran a una caminata nocturna y obviamente ellos creen que Luna está en la cárcel"

La morena sonrió estaba tan ansiosa porque la noche llegara, escogió una sudadera roja que tenía, unos jeans y unas botas, preparo galletas y chocolatada y algo de comer.

"Lex ¿Estás segura de esto?" – La ojiverde asintió – "Sabes que podríamos correr la suerte de Luna ¿Cierto?

"Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Luna y estuvieras en el lugar de Raven ¿Cómo te sentirías? Sé que te preocupas por mí pero la idea de la playa fue mía, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles"

"Bien"

Arrancaron el auto y fueron por Finn y Raven que los esperaban en el acuario, la morena tenía sus ojos marchitos por llorar, pero en ese momento tenía una perfecta y gran sonrisa, ambos chicos se subieron al auto de Lexa, se sentó atrás con Finn, la morena dio un beso en la mejilla a Clarke y luego a Lexa

"Chicas, las extrañe" – la morena sonrió – "Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero son tan lindas"

"Tranquila mocosa, todo estará bien" – se parquearon al llegar atrás del mirador, ella no llegaba, después de esperar casi veinte minutos, Luna apareció, ella estaba diferente, sonrió al ver a Raven, esta corrió y le abrazó, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa, esa perfecta sonrisa amable y suave.

"Estas bien… pensé que"

"Shuu… estoy bien" – vio a las chicas y le dio un abrazo a cada una, saludó a Finn y agradeció – "No tengo mucho tiempo y están esperándome, tengo una orden de alejamiento mínimo quinientos metros de distancia"

La morena comenzó a llorar sentía culpa, pensaba que eso era causa suya

"Raven, esto no es totalmente tu culpa, también es mía" – la morena le miraba, ella seguía siendo esa nena que tanto le fascinaba, tenía sus ojos rojos marchitos – "Vive"

"Estás rompiendo conmigo… bueno es lo mejor, al final yo…" – Luna sonrió

"Vamos a esperar, yo tengo asuntos que atender, como sabrás esta visita no es gratis, necesito que vivas al máximo" – miró hacia el cielo estrellado, la morena hizo lo mismo y observo las estrellas en sus ojos, ella era el tipo de chicas que lo valía – "Este es un buen lugar"

Le abrazó fuerte, aspiro su olor y dio un beso, suave y cálido, debía ser fuerte porque era más grande pero su pecho estaba hecho pedazos, ella también necesitaba fuerzas e incentivos, le abrazó de nuevo, dejo ir en el oído palabras de aliento para su pequeña novia, de la cual ella fue su primer amor y como todo primer amor, llega a su fin, un final trágico.

"¡Hey! ¿La princesa desea irse o aun no? ¿Te crees que tenemos toda la noche?" – una mujer le llamó desde un auto

"Que nos volvamos a ver" – La morena le dio una pequeña lonchera con lo que había preparado, luego corrió hacia el auto y se subió en el asiento de atrás

Gracias


End file.
